


The Tenth Rider

by Psyga315



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Nazgûl | Ringwraiths, Tenth Rider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Company of the Ring shall be Nine; and the Nine Walkers shall be set against the Nine Riders that are evil..." </p><p>Of course, everyone wondered about a tenth Walker... but what of a tenth Rider?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tenth Rider

Gandalf couldn’t believe his eyes. Standing in front of the Fellowship were not nine Riders, but _ten_. He could not believe it. However, what he couldn’t believe more was that the tenth Rider was more akin to a human than one of the Nazgûl. He also lacked a horse, but rather a bulky white and pink chunk of metal with wheels attached to the front and back.

“Just what are you, spawn of the dark lord!?” Gandalf asked. The tenth Rider just smirked as he took out a card.

“Just a passing through Kamen Rider… Remember that!” Kadoya Tsukasa said.


End file.
